The invention concerns a process and an apparatus to carry out the process for the control of the air and fuel supply to a plurality of burners. The burners are fed air and fuel by means of adjustable volume control elements. For the ignition of a first burner, a predetermined volume of air and fuel is supplied to the first burner. Following the ignition of a burner, this burner is fed a volume of air adapted to the volume of fuel supplied.
It is known to heat, for example, a steam boiler by means of a plurality of burners. For each of these burners, the air introduced is controlled in a certain proportion relative to the fuel supplied. For this purpose, volume control elements are used, which volume control elements are actuated by a control unit. To ignite a first burner, and also to ignite additional burners, a predetermined volume of air and a predetermined quantity of fuel are supplied to the burners. It is thus necessary to provide each burner with volume control elements for the supply of both air and fuel, each volume control element operated by an actuating device. This arrangement is expensive.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simplified and less expensive control process and apparatus which provides a reliable ignition and safe operation of the burners.